The First Time We Met When
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Aku terkekeh geli dalam hati.Kau salah Temari.Aku sudah lama mengenalnya.Dengan harfiah diam-diam mengenalnya.Aku sudah lama menyukainya.Menyukainya bagaikan salju yang pertama perlahan turun ke bumi dan membeku di tanah suburnya.AU/For winterblossom/RnR?


**Title:** The First Time We Met When…

**Sub-judul:** White – Snow Drop

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing:** U. Sasuke/H. Sakura

**WARNING:** AU, semi-OOC, typo, gaje

**Summary: **

Aku terkekeh geli dalam hati. Kau salah Temari. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Dengan harfiah diam-diam mengenalnya. Aku sudah lama menyukainya. Menyukainya bagaikan salju yang pertama perlahan turun ke bumi dan membeku di tanah suburnya. AU/For winterblossom/White/RnR

**Snow Drop**

Aku menatap pigura berukuran sedang yang berada di atas meja kantorku. Sempat pigura itu tertutup oleh banyaknya berkas-berkas yang menumpuk. Ada dua pigura di sana. Aku mengambil salah satunya―yang berbingkai dari kayu mahoni tipis dan sedikit ada wewangian aneh yang timbul di sana. Di pigura itu ada diriku yang tersnyum tipis―menyeringai malah―sedang membisikkan sesuatu kepada gadis berambut merah muda.

Ekspresi gadis berambut merah muda itu terbelalak―sangat tidak cantik tapi tetap cantik―karena dibisikkan sesuatu olehku. Aah… Kenapa aku jadi ingin bernostalgia kembali di tempat itu bersamanya?

Kulonggarkan dasi hitam tanpa bercorak yang mengikat kerah kemeja putihku dengan gusar lalu meletakkannya sembarang di atas tumpukan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk itu. Kubuka kedua kancing kemejaku, menarik rambut depanku ke belakang yang sudah panjang agak mengganggu.

Aku ingin sesuatu yang hangat. Kehangatn dirinyalah yang kini sedang aku butuhkan. Minimal… Kopi buatannya itu, aku ingin sekali meminumnya. Aku tersenyum datar melihat cangkir kopi yang sejak pagi belum kusentuh sedikitpun.

Aku tidak suka minum kopi buatan sekertaris yang galak dan berkuncir empat itu. Lebih baik aku meminum jus strawberry buatan orang itu dibanding kopi yang agak manis. Ya, hanya karena agak manis aku tidak suka. Keberatan? Aku memang tiduk suka yang manis-manis kecuali 'orang itu'.

Aku terkekeh sendirian. Seperti orang gila saja. Nah, seorang Uchiha―ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri, rutukku tak jelas. Baiklah. Aku tidak suka mengulangi perkataan atau memperkenalkan diri sendiri. Karena aku bukan tipe orang yang simple atau berbelit-belit atau yang bagaimana aku ini sebenarnya?

Aneh. Aku memang aneh. Tapi, tentu hanya sebagaian orang saja yang mengataiku aneh. Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku. Putra bungsu dari pemilik Uchiha Corp yang termahsyur di Negara Hi. Bukan bermaksud sombong. Tapi, memang itulah kenyataannya.

Aku orang yang tidak pandai bergaul atau bersosialisasi. Tapi bukan berarti aku ini anti sosial. Jarang yang mau berbicara denganku kecuali sahabat baikku itu. Aku mulai banyak memiliki teman―paling tidak kurang lebih dari sepuluh orang―berkat 'orang itu.. Karena pertemuan dengannyalah aku memiliki teman.

Kuhempaskan badanku ke sofa berwarna cokelat tua yang empuk di dekat rak buku filosof-filosof. Nyamannya beristirahat barang sejenak. Kututup mata onyx-ku perlahan. Berusaha mengingat bagaimana aku bertemu dengan 'orang itu'. Orang yang sudah mengubah hidupku lebih berwarna tak seperti dinginnya salju kembali.

**Flashack**

"Pah, membosankan sekali belajar dengan mereka!" gerutuku kesal. "Akhirnya bisa kabur juga."

Kumasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku mantel hitamku. Musim salju tahun ini sangat dingin sekali. Salah-salah jika aku keluar tanpa pakaian yang sangat hangat akan terkena flu dan kemungkinan terburuknya tidak bisa mengikuti ujian masuk SMU tahun ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan santai menapaki jalan setapak di taman yang lumayan sepi. Salju yang sejak kemarin malam turun ternyata sudah membuat jalanan ini licin dan sulit untuk dilalui. Aku memakai tudung mantel agak berbulu mirip dengan kepunyaan temanku―si maniak anjing―menutupi rambut unikku. Kenapa aku bilang unik? Karena rambutku ini agak mirip dengan… Err… Pantat ayam. Ya, kuakui mirip pantat ayam.

Huh, orang sekeren diriku ini bisa menarik perhatian orang lain karena diriku ini sangat-sangatlah tampan. Maaf. Bukan waktunya bernarsis. Aku ingin istirahat. Bahkan di saat sendirian pun rumus-rumus setan itu masih terbayang di otakku. Ah, memiliki otak sepintar diriku ini memang sangatlah jarang.

Tidak Sasuke. Berhentilah untuk bernarsis sendirian. Kau sudah gila karena banyak belajar! Aku berusaha menghilangkan segala ke-gaje-an diriku ini. Saat kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat duduk yang tak jauh, ada sesosok mayat? Eh? Benarkah itu mayat?

Kuperkecil jarakku dengan sesosok tubuh perempuan yang terbujur di tengah jalan itu. Berusaha berjongkok dan menempelkan tanganku di bawah hidungnya. Hangat. Masih bernafas ternyata. Jadi dia masih hidup. Hah, ada-ada saja tiduran di tengah jalan kecil seperti ini.

Apa dia tidak sadar mengganggu jalanku atau lebih tepatnya menghalangi! Merepotkan saja. Tapi, jika diperhatikan dari sedekat ini, perempuan ini manis juga. Tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Seperti tanpa beban dan bagai bayi yang diselimuti oleh kain yang hangat dan lembut.

Pipinya putih bersih. Berarti dia berkulit putih. Dia memakai mantel putih bersih berbulu sama dengan milikku―hanya berbeda warna. Rok mini berwarna merah dengan celana jins hitam dan kakinya berbalut boot hitam dengan tali berbelit-belit. Apakah dia memakai sarung tangan? Oh, syukurlah ternyata dia memakainya.

Hei, kenapa aku lega? Bisa jadi Aku lega karena takut itu adalah mayat dan aku tidak mau sebagai saksi pertama yang menemukan mayat itu. Ya, benar begitu. Tapi, bukankah tadi aku sudah mengeceknya kalau dia bukan mayat? Ah, araaa… Merepotkan.

Aku terpaku di tempat mayat itu berada―ah, haruskah kubilang dia mayat? Aku terus menatap sampai sosok itu bangun tanpa jemu. Ingin sekali Aku menyentuh gadis itu tapi takut untuk mencobanya. Ini sangat beresiko. Akhirnya Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelahnya―perempuan yang tiduran di tanah bersalju itu. Diusap-usapkan kedua tanganku yang telah memakai sarung tangan. Dingin yang menusuk. Aku menatap lekat-lekat gadis itu. Apa dia tidak kedinginan? Walau gadis itu memakai mantel yang cukup agak tebal berwarna putih. Siapa tahu dia tidak memakai berlapis-lapis pakaian di dalamnya.

Aku menengadah memandang langit yang kelam sembari terus memperhatikan perempuan itu dengan seksama. Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin aku lontarkan kalau-kalau perempuan itu bangun. Seperti apa bola matanya, seperti apa suaranya, seperti apa dia akan berbicara, sopan atau kasar. Banyak sekali. Penasaran? Ya, aku sangat penasaran jika melihat perempuan seperti dia tertidur di salju. Bodohkah dia?

Selama hampir setengah jam aku menunggu, terdengar suara gumaman tidak jelas digendang telingaku. Ah, mungkinkah saatnya dia bangun? Aku menatap tajam perempuan yang sedang menggeliat pelan. Menunggunya untuk membuka kedua matanya.

Akhirnya perempuan itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Terdiam sebentar. Lalu mendesah pelan menimbulkan gumpalan udara hangat di atas mulutnya. Aku masih diam mematung menatapnya. Apakah dia tidak sadar aku ada di sini, huh?

Tiba-tiba perempuan itu menoleh menatapku tajam juga. Matanya beririskan hijau―emerald tajam, penuh percaya diri dan lagi… Indah. Perempuan itu malah diam terpaku. Seolah aku menyedot energy yang berasal dari dalam matanya. Oh, tidak. Onyx-ku memang bisa membuat orang terbang sampai langit ke tujuh. Hn, Sasuke ingat. Stop bernarsis ria lagi.

Akupun tidak mau mengalah. Onyx bertemu dengan emerald. Biru dongker dan soft pink. Hitam bertemu dengan putih. Terdiam saling membisu. Hingga butiran-butiran salju hari kedua turun dari atas langit menimbulkan kesan romantis.

Hn. **Snow drop**.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kantorku dengan keras. Membuyarkan segala ingatanku akan 'orang itu' dengan cepat. Aku mendesah pelan. Memposisikan diriku dengan duduk kembali di kursi kerjaku yang sudah dingin lagi empuk.

"Masuk."

Seorang gadis―err… Apakah seorang perempuan yang berumur 28 tahun bisa dikatakan gadis?―pirang berkuncir empat masuk ke dalam ruang kerjaku. Dia menaruh berkas-berkas baru dengan tiga map berwarna-warni di gendongan tangannya.

"Anda harus menandatangani ini, Uchiha-san." Ujarnya seraya menyodorkan map itu.

Aku menandatangani sehelai kertas itu tanpa membacanya. Ah, hanya tanda tangan saja. Membosankan sekali.

"Sudah?" tanyaku datar.

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah sa―" dia menatap cangkir kopiku yang masih penuh dan tak terjamah oleh bibirku. "Apakah anda ingin dibuatkan kopi baru? Di luar salju sedang turun jadi kupikir―"

"Tidak usah, Temari." Selaku cepat. "Aku tidak menyukai kopi buatanmu."

Temari mendelik kepadaku―bosnya. "Aku tahu kau hanya akan meminum kopi buatan 'orang itu' saja, heh?" ejeknya. Sudah tidak sopan lagi dia kepadaku.

"Nah, itu kau tahu." Balasku sembari memutar kursi kerjaku menuju jendela luar dan melihat salju pertamayang turun hari ini menyelimuti kota Konoha siang ini. Jendela yang agak berembun menyusahkanku untuk melihat dengan jelas.

"Kau tidak berubah Sasuke. Tetap ketus walau sudah diajak berbicara oleh'nya' ataupun dengan kami. "Sindir Temari, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengikutiku melihatt ke luar jendela.

"Lagipula… Aku diajaknya karena tidak sengaja saat salju turun seperti ini juga."

.

.

**Flashback**

"Kau tidak pulang Uchiha-san?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda merusak konsentrasiku untuk melihat salju pertama yang turun dari langit dengan perlahan.

Ini adalah salju pertama di musim dingin. Padahal aku menantikannya sejak kemarin, eh, malah baru terjadi siang ini.

"Hn." Jawabku singkat.

Dia tersnyum manis mendengar jawaban irit kata dariku. Dia mainkan payung transparan miliknya―memutar-mutarkannya―sehingga salju yang turun ke payungnya terlempar mengenai badanku. Aku mendelik kepadanya tapi dia hanya memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya dan berhenti memainkan payungnya.

"Kau suka salju di hari pertama, ya?" tanyanya lagi. Oh, dia mengulang pertanyaan dariku yang dulu pernah kulontarkan padanya saat aku menemukannya tertidur di tengah jalan. Kalau dipikir-pikir itu adalah hari kedua salju turun.

"Ya, sangat suka." Jawabku pendek. "Salju yang baru pertama turun bagaikan sayap malaikat, hu? Lagipula salju seperti mengibaratkan diriku." Tambahku dengan kalimat narsis.

Dia terkekeh geli. "Karena dirimu terkenal cool?"

"Mungkin." Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku cuek. "Selain itu salju di hari pertama selalu membawaku menemui orang yang aku cintai."

Dia kembali diam―mungkin tidak tahu harus menanggapi dengan kata apa setelah kalimatku usai.

Aku meliriknya dari sudut mata onyx-ku. Kami berdua menikmati udara dingin yang diam-diam menyusup ke dalam mantel sekolah SMU Konoha Gakuen milik kami. Ya, sudah dua tahun kami bersekolah di KHS singkatan dari Konoha Gakuen School atau nama lainnya Konoha Gakuen. Aku berhasil masuk sekolah ini. Begitupula dengan gadis di sebelahku ini.

Rupanya dia tidak ingat sama sekali bahwa dulu kami pernah bertemu di tengah jalanan bersalju―karena dia tertidur jadi aku menemaninya. Memang terakhir kami bertemu itu dia hanya menanyakan pukul berapa dan lari terbirit-birit lalu terjatuh karena keram. Tentu saja aku bengong dan tidak membantunya. Ah, lagipula dia tidak mungkin mengenaliku karena aku menutup kepalaku dengan tudung mantel.

Lalu kami berdua bertemu kembali di KHS dan satu kelas sejak awal kelas dua. Kami berdua tidak terlalu dekat. Tapi, aku suka memeprhatikannya. Sudah jelaskan aku memperhatikannya karena apa. Ya, karena aku sudah jatuh cinta sejak pandangan pertama dengannya.

"Hei, mau ikut denganku?" tawarnya sembari tersenyum manis.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku pertanda bingung.

"Aku mau bertemu dengan anak-anak pecinta Ninja di café dekat stasiun. Mereka juga anak-anak KHS juga, kok."

Aku menimbang-nimbang tawarannya. Tidak ada yang rugi. Lagipula aku menyukai tentang ninja juga. Apalagi hari ini aku tidak ada kerjaan sama sekali. OSIS sudah bubar. Tidak ada les. Lagipula sahabatku sedang ada janji. Jadi…?

"Hn." Aku mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan ringan menuju café tempat pertemuan para anggota Ninjaakan dilangsungkan. Lonceng kecil di atas pintu kayu berdentang ketika gadis pink itu membuka pintu depannya.

Aku melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh pelosok ruangan. Meja-meja kayu mahoni berwarna cokelat mengkilat, dengan bangku-bangku panjang berwarna cokelat yang lebih gelap. Gelas kaca kecil berisi air dan sekuntum bunga anggrek bulan bertengger cantik di atas setiap meja.

Bantal-bantal duduk berwarna biru langit dengan rumbai-rumbai emas di sekelilingnya, tersedia di setiap bangku panjang—lengkap dengan kain segitiga dengan corak kotak-kotak antara oranye dan kuning di sandarannya.

Beberapa pot bunga besar tampak di setiap sudut ruangan—pot sederhana berwarna cokelat pekat. Lantainya dilapisi papan dan permadani tipis merah marun dengan corak eksotis dari abad pertengahan. Lampu-lampu tua yang besar bergantung di langit-langit ruangan, kaca-kaca kecil dengan bohlam kecil berwarna kuning tertata apik di atasnya.

Dinding ruangan tertutupi _wallpaper_ bernuansa biru langit dan putih, serta ornamen keemasan pada sekat pembatasnya. Jendela-jendela besar di setiap dinding, dengan bingkai kayu berwarna jingga. Gorden tipis berwarna putih bertengger di setiap bingkai jendela.

Sungguh sebuah café yang sederhana.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Haruno Sakura―gadis pink―mengamit lenganku, menyeretku menghampiri sekelompok orang yang tengah duduk-duduk di salah satu meja panjang di sudut ruangan yang dekat dengan jendela besar. Sebagian dari mereka tengah sibuk menelusuri deretan baris tulisan dalam buku menu, dan sebagian lagi tengah bercakap-cakap.

Ah, sepertinya rambut duren kuning itu dapat aku kenali.

"Hei, aku bawa Ketua OSIS kita! Uchiha Sasuke!" seru Sakura pada mereka sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depanku. "Dia pecinta Ninja juga." Tambahnya lagi dengan suara lantang. Dia membuka mantelnya dan menaruhnya di kursi miliknya.

"Teme!" seru si jabrik kuning menggebrak meja. Sudah kuduga itu si Dobe. Sahabatku juga teman sebangkuku sejak SMP sampai SMA yang paling berisik itu.

"Hn, dobe." Tanggapku pendek. Kubuka mantelku dan menumpuknya dekat dengan mantel orange milik Naruto.

Naruto―makhluk jabrik kuning berisik―menepuk-tepuk kursi di sampingnya yang kosong―pojok jendela. Aku berjalan melewati enam orang yang sudah duduk berjejer di barisan Naruto. Sakura duduk di sebelah gadis blonde dengan rambut bergaya ponytail.

Ah, mereka berdua itu bersahabat. Aku hempaskan pantatku di kursi yang ditunjuk Naruto. Seluruhnya yang mengikuti acara ini ada empat belas orang dengan lima wanita saja. Sedikit sekali wanita yang menyukai Ninja.

Mereka semua mulai ngobrol dengan berbagai temannya masing-masing aku hanya diam terpaku. Sesekali melirik Sakura di ujung meja. Ah, pandangan kami tak sengaja bertabrakan. Dia lalu tersenyum manis.

"Ehem!" Temari berdehem agak kencang―membuat yang lainnya langsung menoleh seketika kepadanya―sembari menatapku tajam. "Ah, maaf. Aku hanya sedikit serak." Ujarnya sedikit malu diperhatikan.

Aku menatap balik Temari. Menaikan sebelah alisku ke atas meminta penjelasan kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka Ketos sepertimu tertarik pada acara seperti ini." Katanya sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Memang tidak boleh?" jawabku datar.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau bersama ketua klub kami datang bersama dan…," Temari agak ragu untuk berkata selnjutnya. "Kau memperhatikan dia sejak tadi."

Tepat! Gumamku dalam hati. Tepat sekali perkataanmu Temari.

"Kau 'kan belum terlalu kenal dengannya. Memang sih kalian satu kelas tapi aku tidak yakin kau mengobrol dengannya di kelas."

"Lalu?"

Temari memutar matanya bosan. "Ah, ribet mengobrol denganmu. Aku tidak akan mau lagi berbicara denganmu selain bukan kepentingan pekerjaan OSIS." Gerutu Temari sebal.

Aku terkekeh geli dalam hati. Kau salah Temari. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Dengan harfiah diam-diam mengenalnya. Aku sudah lama menyukainya. Menyukainya bagaikan salju yang pertama perlahan turun ke bumi dan membeku di tanah suburnya.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Ternyata aku masih harus bekerja lagi denganmu sebagai sekertaris!" gerutu Temari seraya berbalik hendak menuju pintu. Baru saja dia memegang knop pintu dia teringat sesuatu. "Uchiha-san!"

"Hn?" aku tetap berada dalam posisi, tidak melihat Temari yang sudah biasa aku acuhkan―tidak melihat mata lawan saat berbicara.

"Hari ini anda akan kedatangan tamu istimewa. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai. Saya permisi." Temari keluar dari ruanganku. Menutup pintu agak keras menimbulkan getar di jendela.

Dasar Temari. Kalau sedang membicarakan hal yang bukan urusan kantor baru dia akan melunak lain dengan kata-katanya tadi yang tegas dan seperti ular mendesis-desis. Huh.

Oh, tadi dia bilang apa? Akan ada tamu istimewa? Siapa? Ah, paling-paling juga Itachi-nii. Dia kan bisa dibilang tamu istimewa karena banyak karyawati di sini yang menganggapnya 'istimewa' lebih dariku. Ternyata aku kalah pamor dengannya.

Salju yang turun semakin lebat. Hari pertama memang selalu banyak salju turun. Satu lagi. Kejadian saat salju turun seperti ini dengan'nya'. Entah takdir apa yang membawakan diriku dan 'dirinya' yang selalu bersatu, bertemu, bercengkrama, atau apalah itu namanya di hari bersalju. **Snow drop.**

.

.

**Flashback**

"Maaf aku telat." Aku atur nafasku satu-satu yang tak teratur akibat berlari-lari di sepanjang jalan Konoha hanya untuk menemui gadis yang tengah berdiri di dekat tiang listrik. Kepalanya merah mudanya sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa rintik salju yang lagi-lagi baru pertama turun pagi ini.

"Kau tampak kacau, Sasuke-kun." Ujarnya tersenyum manis sambil membetulkan syalku yang sudah teracak-acak akibat tertiup angin salju. Akupun membersihkan kepala merah mudanya itu dari salju.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku, Sakura?" aku mengelus pipi mulusnya yang hangat. Sensasi dingin yang berasal dari tanganku ketika menyentuh pipinya yang hangat agak membuat dia tersentak kaget.

"Kau dingin sekali." Dia pegang tanganku yang berada di pipinya―tidak menghiraukan pertanyaanku yang tadi. "Apa kau tidak membawa sarung tangan?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Kau tahu aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk memenuhi janjiku."

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Asal kau selamat dan bisa melihat wajahmu di sini saja aku sudah sangat senang. Tak peduli seberapa lamanya aku menunggumu."

"Meskipun berdiam di udara dingin seperti ini tanpa payung?" ujarku sarkastik.

"Tentu. Ah, aku kan tidak tahu kalau hari ini salju akan pertama kali turun." Ujarnya riang tanpa menanggap nada sarkastikku. Ah, memang betapa manisnya dia selalu saat aku sedang berbicara dengan kesal, datar, cuek, atau bahagia.

"Lagipula… Kau kan sangat menyukai salju di hari pertama kan? Begitu pula denganku. Apapun yang kau sukai maka akupun akan menyukainya. Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat menyukai musim dingin?"

"Salju, bukan musim dingin."

"Ah, iya. Sama saja, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn. Karena kau suka padaku?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?" aku mulai bingung. "Bukannya kau menyukai musim salju karena aku juga menyukainya. He?"

"Itu baru nomor kedua alasanku menyukai musim salju. Yang pertama apakah kau tahu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Karena setelah musim salju berakhir maka akan ada musim semi." Katanya sangat riang. Dia tertawa bahagia. Aku yang melihatnyapun ikut bahagia.

"Kau benar. Aku juga sangat menyukai musim semi."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya spontan.

"Hn, tebak."

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Butiran salju mulai turun kembali. Dia masih berkutat menemukan tebakan yang belum dia tebak.

"Ah, sial aku tidak tahu!" dia gelengkan kepalanya ke sana-ke mari dan meremas rambut soft pink-nya kasar. Aku terkekeh kembali. Tidak bisa menahan tawaku yang akhirnya membahana. Dia memelototiku dengan kesal.

"Maaf." Ucapku akhirnya bisa menahan tawaku. "Ekspresimu lucu sekali Sakura-koi. Kau masih seperti anak kecil padahal usiamu sudah dua puluh dua tahun."

"Lho, berarti aku ini baby face dong?" katanya sambil berpose narsis. Aku lagi-lagi tertawa.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat menyukai musim semi juga?" Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Itu karena kau adalah musim semiku, Sakura. Kau sudah membuat butiran-butiran salju yang pertama kali kubuat dengan susah payah yang berada di dalam diriku berganti menjadi musim semi. Bermekaran indahnya layaknya kau."

Sakura hanya tersipu malu sambil menundukkan badanya. Aku mengecup sekilas ubun-ubunnya.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Dia menengadah menatapku, penasaran. Kuisyaratkan dia agar membuka syal merah mudanya lalu menyuruhnya menutup kedua mata emerald indahnya.

Aku meronggoh saku mantelku, mengeluarkan hadiah untuk orang terkasihku. Lalu aku memakaikannya di leher jenjang putih miliknya. Sakura masih tidak bereaksi. Dia memang anak yang penurut. Setelah selesai aku memintanya untuk membuka kedua matanya kembali.

Dia terbelalak kaget. Melihat sesuatu yang asing di lehernya dan memegangnya perlahan. Menatapku dengan wajah terharu dan sedikit air mata di sudut matanya. Dia langsung memelukku.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya bahagia. "Aku suka sekali. Ini sangat indah."

Aku hanya mengelus-elus punggungnya sambil mencium rambut soft pink-nya. Itu adalah hadiahku yang pertama. Sebuah kalung perak dengan bermatakan snow. Kami sudah terikat oleh salju. Ya, salju di hari pertama selalu mengikatkan kami.

.

.

BRAAAAK!

Aku melonjak kaget mendapati pintu ruanganku dibuka secara kasar oleh makhluk kecil yang sekarang tengah berlari menghampiriku dan menubruk kakiku.

"Tou-chan!" panggilnya riang.

Aku mengangkat bocah kecilku―duplikat diriku malah―menggendongnya dan tersnyum padanya. Jadi ini tamu istimewaku, Temari?

"Yuki, sudah berapa kali kubilang membuka pintu itu harus pelan-pelan." Omelku sembari mencubit pipinya gemas.

Duplikat mini diriku itu mengerucutkan bibirnya―persis dengan 'orang itu' jika sedang ngambek. "Aku kangen Tou-chan!" ucapnya sambil memeluk kepalaku. Pantat ayam bocah ini menyapu hidungku. Dasar memang duplikat pasti mirip sekali dengan diriku.

"Kita baru berpisah selama enam jam, Yuki. Dimana Kaa-chan?"

"Itu di―"

Belum sempat duplikatku ini menyelesaikan kata sudah ada seorang wanita anggun masuk ke dalam ruanganku dengan tampang agak bete. Rambutnya yang digulung ke belakang tampak sebagian anak rambutnya mencuat dan keluar. Mantel putihnya di lepas dan ditaruh di sofa. Dia menghampiri kami dengan garang. Duplikatku hanya bisa menyembunyikan kepalanya di belakang kepalaku.

"Yuki!" teriaknya. "Sudah kubilang tunggu aku. Hah, dasar ayah sama anak sama saja. Tidak pernah bias menunggu seorang ladies."

"Like father like son." Ucap duplikatku sambil menjulurkan lidah kepada wanita berambut soft pink di depannya.

Hei, anakku memang jenius. Di umurnya yang baru ke-5 dia sudah lancar berbahasa Inggris. Aku menurunkan duplikatku itu dari pangkuanku.

"Bagus sekali, Yuki." Ujarku sambil menyeringai.

Wanita dihadapanku hanya membuang wajahnya. Aku mendekatinya dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Mengecup pipinya sekilas lalu dia tidak akan berwajah bete lagi.

Dia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku. "Salju kita sudah tumbuh menjadi manusia salju yang menyebalkan lagi."

Aku terkekeh geli lalu membalas dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Yuki―anak sekaligus duplikatku. Dia mencubit pinggangku pelan.

"Sakura… Kau tahu? Aku sangat bahagia hidup bersamamu. Selamanya salju di hari pertama tidak akan pernah mencair. Tapi, menjadi sesuatu yang baru yaitu musim semi. Butiran salju yang turun ke langit ini akan bertahan di tanah landai dan membuat kuncup baru di musim semi nanti. Sama seperti Yuki kita."

Dia tersenyum manis dan mengecup bibirku sekilas. Melepaskan pelukanku dan berjalan menemui buah hati kami yang menatap kagum butiran salju yang turun dari jendela kaca besar. Uchiha Yuki. Anak laki-laki pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dengan Uchiha Sakura. Yang lahir saat musim salju. Sesuai dengan namanya Yuki kami sangat mencintai salju.

Awal kita berjumpa selalu saat salju pertama turun.

Awal kita bercanda selalu saat salju pertama turun.

Awal kita bertengkar selalu saat salju pertama turun.

Awal kita berbagi selalu saat salju pertama turun.

Awal kita bercinta selalu saat salju pertama turun.

Semua bermula saat salju pertama turun…

So, the first time we met when… The white snow dropped.

**O W A R I**

**A/N:** Aaaargh! Pasti ancur banget kan nih ceritanya? *pundung* Dibuatnya ngebut sih soalnya besok hari terakhir Winterblossom fanfest. Apalagi saya memang gak bisa atau gak ngerti temanyaaaaaaa! Pasti ga nyambung banget dan asal! Memang asal ko. Huhuhu… Tolang ya… Sekenanya review. Bersedekah lewat review ya… *mohon-mohon* yang review fic ni Nna doain deh satu malem puullll!

**R E V I E W**


End file.
